


Knot Pregnant

by Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi



Series: Knot Fully Human [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, At least I'd say it's soft, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kylo Ren, Breast Fucking, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Hux's alien dick, Knotting, Kylux - Freeform, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Play, No mpreg, Oral Sex, PWP, Piss Play, Pregnancy Kink, Soft Kylux, That's right, Titty Fucking, Top Armitage Hux, Watersports, i love that shit, kylo ren in lingerie specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi/pseuds/Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi
Summary: General Armitage Hux has been preparing for the upcoming gala for a little over a month. Not having as the ability to control a room like Hux (outside of literal Force control) Kylo instead takes it upon himself to take care of the exhausted general.(i.e. after a long day of crowd pleasing, they fuck)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Knot Fully Human [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680802
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Knot Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, it's been 5 months and I have no excuses other than being a perfectionist that lets about 150 words get in my way of posting. I mean, it's porn. Why am I getting so hung up about the phrasing behind anal sex? 
> 
> "Oh, I can't use that word, I already used it three sentences ago, it'll be too repetative. And this sentence structure is the exact same as the one just prior. I'm not sure if this portion is too fast, do I need to increase the lead up of-"  
> Gah, just shut the fuck up me and post already.
> 
> So, here we are. The finale. Enjoy~

* * *

Kylo never really fit in at parties.

Even back when he was still Ben Solo and all that was expected of him was to stand still and look presentable, he still couldn’t get it right. He always slouched too much, or never smiled wide enough, or spoke too directly. He never could grasp the procedure, to his mother’s chagrin. Even though she had never said it, he knew it in the way she looked at him as he bumbled his way through a formal greeting or spilled soup on his front.

And now, as Kylo Ren, he still wasn’t sure how to properly conduct himself. The issue was made a little simpler by having his mask on and no other directions besides: keep present First Order personnel safe.

That, he certainly could do, but Kylo couldn’t stop himself from feeling utterly useless as he stood against the wall and watched Hux gracefully weave his way through the crowd and control conversation as expertly as he did his fleet. He had no issues adapting his Basic to a dialect better suited for whom he spoke to and was able to remain charming while foreign idioms danced across his tongue. He never forgot to change etiquette, bowing low to greet members of the Ghanlorian Corporation as typical and grasping forearms when introducing himself to the dignitary from Koraxio.

Though none of this came naturally to Hux. The man had worked nonstop a month prior to this little fundraiser. Memorizing the guest list and each person’s name, species, place of origin, association, major manners and customs, and –most importantly— their opinion of the First Order. He would finish his long shifts on the bridge by going over common phrases in a Basic dialect widespread on Versalt. While at the gym, he’d be reciting the materials harvested and shipped by the Quojark Company. Even in his sleep, Kylo could sometime hear him mutter names of the primary benefactors expected to be in attendance.

Hux worked himself ragged for a month and the results were paying off ten-fold. And yet Kylo was still just standing to the side.

That’s why, he had done some planning and preparation of his own for this evening. With one hour of the event left, he left the ballroom without much more than some eye contact with Hux over the crowd and a tilt of his head towards the door.

\---------------

He had chosen red for a number of reasons. He knew that with his pale skin a darker color would be better, make his thick, scarred skin seem a little thinner and more delicate with the contrast. But black…black just seemed to highlight just how many moles dotted his skin. Blue didn’t feel like enough of a change from black, but red. Red stood out starkly against both his light skin and dark hair and emphasized the blush that rose on his cheeks as he continued to analyze his appearance in the mirror. 

The panties fit surprisingly well over his muscular thighs and rear, though Kylo supposed they were made for women and women did traditionally have more weight on those areas than men. The top, however, wasn’t quite what he’d imagined when purchasing. It was a strapless cover that pushed his pectorals to the point of imitating breasts, but the material didn’t lie flat across his sternum. It sort of stretched across his pecs leaving this strange gap between his squished chest that he could fit a few fingers through.

Kylo glanced back at the mirror. It wasn’t really noticeable head on, and Hux would –hopefully— be too distracted to apply his typical shrewdness. Kylo made his way to the bed and sat on the edge. He was just figuring out the best position to sit in without jostling the plug in his ass too much when the door to the room opened.

Hux’s trudging feet suggested the usual bone-deep weariness while the cadence of the footsteps hinted at one or two more drinks than usual, though not a sloppy enough rhythm to indicate an overindulgence that would rob him of his better faculties. Kylo stood and exited the bedroom in time to intercept Hux, who was on his way to the refresher with a dazed look.

Once Kylo was in front of him, however, his eyes recaptured most of their usual clarity and drank in the sight before them with a heated intensity. Kylo was just parting his lips to invite Hux to the bedroom when Hux surged forward and stole Kylo’s breath with a heated kiss. One hand buried deep in his hair, one hand palming his ass, Hux devoted every ounce of his attention to Kylo as Kylo tried to lead him to the bed with small steps.

The backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed and Kylo pulled Hux down onto him as they fell. Hux knelt on the mattress, hovering over Kylo as he shuffled higher up the bed. With his face now over Kylo’s chest, Hux leaned down and covered Kylo’s right nipple with his mouth. A soft moan tumbled from Kylo’s lips and his skin buzzed with frantic energy that made his head rush. Through the silk, his wet tongue lavished the bud until it was nearly poking through the lacework. Hux kept his lips to Kylo’s clothed flesh and pressed kisses across his chest until reaching his left nipple and applying similar ministrations. His hand came up to twist and flick Kylo’s right nipple as he continued to suck and lick its partner.

Kylo could feel the Force pulsate throughout his body, ebbing and flowing like an unstoppable current. He thought he saw objects floating out of the corner of his eye, but when Hux gently bit down on his tender flesh, Kylo found himself unable to focus on anything else. He dug his fingers into the sheets, twisting them in his grasp as his body shivered beneath Hux’s attention.

Hux’s hand disappeared and Kylo peeked his eyes open, unsure when exactly he’d shut them, to see Hux fussing with his dress uniform. Kylo reached up to help unfasten the buttons and slide the stiff material off his shoulders. The undershirt was barely off before Hux was back down, gently nibbling on his collar bone.

Kylo tried to steady his breathing, focusing on removing Hux’s pants despite how hard the man was making it. Once both pants and boxers were off, Hux ground down onto Kylo just as he bit into the juncture between Kylo’s neck and shoulder. Precum dripped from his cock, seeping through Kylo’s silken panties and making Kylo abuzz with anticipation.

But Hux’s hands went, not for the panties, but his bra. He covered Kylo’s faux breasts with his hands, thumbs brushing over Kylo’s pert nipples, and shifted his body up. His hard cock stood tall, and Hux idlly stroked it until it glistened with precum. One hand kept Kylo’s bra in place while the other guided Hux’s cock underneath the stretch of material. It was a tight fit, and Hux’s thick cock sat warm and heavy across his chest when he slipped through.

Hux’s jaw hung open and his eyes fluttered shut as he began to slide between the valleys of Kylo’s pecs. Low, breathy mouths escaped his mouth with each gasp of air and his body trembled from the sensation. Kylo could feel Hux’s erratic heartbeat through the vein that pulsed against his sternum.

Kylo held back his pleas that Hux move his cock from his chest to somewhere more useful, hoping that with a long enough build up, the knot would last for hours longer than usual and Hux would be forced to stay in bed, with him, for his first decent night’s sleep in weeks. He distracted himself from the imaginings of Hux’s delicious cock going where it belonged by dragging Hux by his thighs up to his face. A quick twist with the Force and the bra was undone, freeing Hux’s cock from his mounds of flesh. Taking his throbbing member into mouth proved engrossing enough for Kylo’s lurid thoughts, and he decided to continue suckling on it for as long as Hux would allow.

Kylo placed kisses down Hux’s shaft until he reached his heavy balls. He lapped and sucked at the stretched skin, licking away the sweat gathered from a long day of standing in First Order dress regalia. Hux deserved at least this much since Kylo’s impatience had prevented a proper shower.

With this in mind, Kylo devoted as much attention as to Hux’s sack as he could and continued licking every inch and crevice of Hux’s undercarriage until it was spotless. He absently stroked Hux’s cock while he worked and lingered around the intoxicating heat of Hux’s balls until his heady scent started to make Kylo’s head spin with its intensity.

Kylo placed one final kiss to Hux’s engorged sack before following a pulsing vein on the bottom of Hux’s shaft back up to the throbbing tip. He pulled back to suck Hux’s precum from his fingers and chased the salty flavor back to its source. He swallowed Hux’s girth as much as he could, but it was clear from the stretch of his lips that he wouldn’t be able to for much longer.

He hummed around Hux’s cock while he used the Force to slide his panties down and off his legs. He bobbed on Hux’s length as he similarly removed his butt plug, and unintentionally mimicked the clenching of his empty hole by hollowing his cheeks around Hux.

Kylo placed his hands on Hux’s trembling thighs and guided him out of his mouth. Hux’s cock slipped out with a pop and smeared spit and precum as it bounced across his chin. Kylo tried to ignore Hux’s delicious thickness, made all the harder when Hux moaned above him and tried to thrust it back down into his mouth.

“I need you, Hux. So bad. Fill me. Please. I need every last drop, every piece of you.”

Hux stared down at him, eyes nearly black from arousal and nodded shakily. He slid down Kylo’s body and Kylo withheld coming as Hux’s pert ass dragged across his own erection. Once he was finally in his place, and quickly noticing the lube and discarded butt plug with his typical shrewdness, he aligned himself to Kylo’s hole and began to slide in.

Kylo’s heart hammered against his ribs as Hux slipped his swollen head past the rim, and it only increased in tempo as Hux pushed himself further and further. Kylo writhed underneath Hux, feeling skewered by the sheer girth of the cock inside him. He had nearly forgotten just how big Hux was after their month of abstinence and he could feel his heart in his throat as he tried to relax around the thick shaft that just kept sliding deeper in.

Hux kissed him, swallowing each shaky breath that tumbled from Kylo’s slack jaw, and bit his lip once the edge of his knot touched his rim. Hux slowly pulled out, the drag of his cock against Kylo’s inner walls making his legs shake.

“More,” Kylo breathed, barely able to take in enough air to speak.

Hux hummed, his mouth now nibbling along his jawline, as he slowly thrusted into Kylo’s heat. Kylo could feel Hux’s lips stretch into a teasing smile against his skin as he maintained the carefully measured pace, but somewhere Kylo found enough wherewithal to push his hips down and sink a little faster.

Hux planted his hands on Kylo’s hips, holding him down as he continued the easy rhythm in and out. Kylo’s body trembled as Hux’s cock, throbbing in its engorgement, pressed against every inch inside him. Heavy pants escaped Kylo’s slack mouth as he struggled to hold on, determined to wait until Hux was fully inside him before letting go.

Hux dragged his cock back out, leaving just his head inside, and slowly sank back in. This time, when his hard knot touched Kylo’s rim, he kept going. His hips ground against Kylo, digging and pressing, until his entrance began to be breached. All of the air in Kylo’s lungs escaped in one gasp as the knot entered, and his head was spinning from the lack of oxygen when he came, his body tightening and spasming around the knot that Hux had barely managed to fit in before he had had lost control. 

The thick vein that ran along the bottom of Hux’s shaft throbbed especially hard as the cockhead deep _deep_ inside of Kylo twitched once, twice, before come burst from its tip. Kylo’s fingers dug into the sheets, nearly tearing them under his tight grip as Hux’s knot swelled just a fraction more, sealing them together as Hux came after him.

Wave after wave of hot come rushed in and Kylo flexed around each pulse, greedily pulling it in to make room for the next. Weeks’ worth of seed, as though Hux had been saving it, poured into Kylo. Hux moaned above him, cock throbbing with every release he fucked into Kylo until it was visible in his stomach, rounded and warm to the touch.

Kylo groaned under the weight, clenching around Hux to milk him to completion. He sat up, pushing Hux back to sit in his lap, and began to kiss and tease Hux’s lips while dragging his nails down Hux’s tense back. When Hux finally finished, Kylo started to chant Hux’s name between each kiss, begging for Hux to come again, to give him more.

He arched his back and pressed his swollen belly against Hux’s flat abdomen, proof of how well he took Hux’s love and that it wasn’t nearly the size it was supposed to be. Kylo rocked down onto Hux’s cock, squeezing and grinding until Hux came again, long and hot, nearly matching his first orgasm with the sheer volume.

But despite the loads nestled in him, Kylo wanted more, knew he had to please Hux again if his knot was going to last through the night. He couldn’t risk it deforming in their sleep and losing any piece of Hux.

He turned around carefully, nearly coming as Hux’s knot dragged across his prostate as Kylo twisted. In a familiar position, back bared to Hux, Kylo surged back, spearing himself just a bit more on Hux, who hadn’t stopped panting since his first release. His hands rested loosely on Kylo’s bulging stomach instead of bracing his hips, so Kylo dug his knees and hands into the mattress to properly rock back against Hux.

A few thrusts later though, and Kylo noticed that Hux was barely meeting his motions. Kylo pushed himself up to his knees, his back aligned with Hux’s sweaty chest and twisted his neck to kiss Hux between his gasps for air.

“You’re so tired. You’ve been working so hard all month.” He kissed Hux and gently sucked on his tongue to soothe him.

“We can take a break,” he promised Hux. “We’ll have a short nap and then I’ll take care of you. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of everything.”

Kylo guided Hux down and rolled to the side so they could sleep. Hux still had his arms around his abdomen as they settled down and continued to lazily pet Kylo.

Meanwhile, Kylo adjusted himself onto Hux’s knot before relaxing into the mattress, happy with Hux’s arms wrapped around him and as much bare skin touching as possible. With Hux encasing him from the outside and filling him so wonderfully on the inside, it was hard to imagine feeling any closer.

Hux absently rubbed his hands higher, skimming over Kylo’s chest with a stray fingertip brushing against Kylo’s nipples. He shuddered at the contact, clenching around Hux’s cock to see if he was wanted to be milked at all. He was mostly soft, except for his knot that pulsated gently with each heartbeat, so Kylo assumed Hux was exploring just for the sake of it. He rocked back a bit against Hux, though, when his wandering hands went back down to his swollen stomach. He sighed as Hux gently pressed into the bulge, its size indicative to how long it had been between their love making. The amount of come sitting inside him now, after only two rounds, was about the same as the end to an entire night’s worth of activities.

“You feel pregnant,” Hux murmured.

Kylo knew Hux sometimes got a bit weird when fucking, going on about breeding and such every now and then, but he was usually in the right frame of mind afterwards. Kylo reasoned that the combination of booze, exhaustion, and sex afterglow had put him in a sort of intoxicated, sleep-deprived, fucked-out state. That and his dick wasn’t completely soft, so it was possible that he had another round left in him and was still in that strange mid-sex head space while he took a slightly longer break than usual. 

Hux rolled his hips while pressing into Kylo’s abdomen, moving his seed around in Kylo from both ends.

“I can feel…but you can’t be pregnant, can’t have kids on a warship.” He moved one hand up to his left pectoral, cupping his muscle, and the other to his left arm, massaging his bicep.

"Can’t be pregnant, you’re a solider.” He hummed low while his hands moved smoothly back down to his stomach. He pressed his open palms into Kylo’s distended stomach as he humped him sluggishly from behind.

“Don’t worry baby. I’ll take care of it. You won’t be pregnant.” He kissed the back of Kylo’s neck with a bit more tongue than usual and exhaled slowly, his breath soft against Kylo’s wet skin. As the air escaped him, Hux’s body finally relaxed, melting away the last vestiges of tension that Kylo hadn’t been unable to get rid of all night.

Kylo glowed with pride at finally giving his lover everything he needed, only to seize at the sensation of something hot settling inside him. The viscosity of the liquid and Hux’s bone deep sigh connected the dots.

Kylo’s toes curled as the piss seeped throughout his cavities, heating up the cooling semen that had been sitting inside. It felt indescribable as the watery liquid settled into every nook and crevice the more viscous fluid couldn’t spread. It was as if Hux truly were filling him, completely and utterly.

And Hux, in his own strange way, was showing a level of love and care that Kylo had yet to receive. With this in mind, Kylo allowed his thoughts to settle and his stomach to relax so that he could take in every drop of this new love Hux was presenting to him.

He lied there as Hux continued to fill him, going beyond even what he produced in semen. He breathed steadily against Kylo’s neck as he went, his stream steady and unwavering for several minutes. Kylo faintly imagined Hux holding his urine, not rude enough to interrupt a conversation to relieve himself, raising his glass for toast after toast made by the simpering Inner Rim diplomats. It was as though he’d been holding it back all day. Holding himself for Kylo all day.

After the stream finally slowed to a trickle and finished with two last spurts, Hux released a soft sigh and pressed a lazy, open mouth kiss to Kylo’s neck. He nuzzled into his hair, humming happily, and settled down with one final roll of his hips to completely seal himself inside Kylo.

Kylo, meanwhile, was just on the edge of sleep, body warm inside and out, when a force from behind rolled him over. His full stomach pressed into the mattress and a hot mouth settled at his ear.

“Now we don’t have to be careful.” Hux growled before he pistoned his half-hard cock deeper in. Kylo moaned into the sheets as the weight of Hux’s body and the force of his thrust pushed his swollen belly further into the mattress.

Well, Kylo was wrong again. Hux didn’t have one more round in him.

He had three.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. I may be done. There’s no coming back from piss play.
> 
> For anyone confused as to what pee has to do with pregnancy, urine is very acidic and sperm prefer a more neutral/alkaline environment. Thus peeing in your partner is an old contraceptive myth.


End file.
